The present invention relates to techniques for interpreting data from measurements in which the data density available from a single measurement is too sparse to provide an understanding of the underlying process being measured.
Measurements of high-speed ballistic projectiles, traversing a resisting medium are conventionally performed using high-speed optical and X-ray cameras taking snapshots of the projectile at a few discrete points in its travel. In practice, about four or five snapshots can be obtained for a single traversal.
The manner in which the yaw of a projectile grows during traversal is of interest to weapon designers. It is desired to interpret snapshot measurement data of a traversing projectile in a way permitting an understanding of yaw growth with sufficient detail to permit analysis of factors affecting it and for enabling mathematical modeling of the yaw growth. The sparsity of data points measurable from a single projectile does not enable the desired understanding. An attempt to average the data points from several projectiles at corresponding points within the medium fails to yield a useful result since the position within the medium where significant yaw growth begins is subject to many variables outside the control of the experimenter.